mmslfandomcom-20200215-history
Olabunmi Owoh
Olabunmi Tomi Owoh (born on 10 December, 2011) Olabunmi was born in Lagos, Nigeria where she spent most of her early childhood. She had a pleasant time living in Nigeria with her family. Her parents were open minded when it came to having non pure blood friends which was rare for Lagos as far as Olabunmi knows. She only wasn't allowed to bring them over for dinner. Which was fine with her. Olabunmi never liked it when she couldn't have extra waina. Her family had a long standing history at Uagadou School of Magic. Both of her parents graduated from Uagadou. Her father was once part of the renown alchemy program there. He was a professor of alchemy for many years. Her mother took a less social career path. Having a fondness for alchemy as well, a passion that helped bring Olabunmi's parents together during their school years. Olabunmi's mum started to experiment more and more as she stayed home with her daughters. Since her mother rarely left the house Olabumni and her siblings became their mothers assistants. The Spilt One morning, a day like any other to Olabunmi her situation changed entirely. Awakes from her sleep in a rush, her parents scared Ola was unable to follow what was going on. Suddenly a green powder was thrown into their fireplace. A fireplace that was only used for emergencies. Her parents grabbing their children and whisking them from one floo network to the next, a strange long trail. The journey ends in the den of a dark house Olabunmi had never seen before with figures before her that she had never seen before. They were her new guardians. Olabunmi's new guardians were family but family that had moved away to London generations ago. A branch of the Owoh family that is mostly forgotten about. Her siblings and Olabunmi were lost and confused. They had many questions and received little answers. Her godparents were strict and uncaring. Never had any children of their own they felt this was an opportunity to mold some people in what they believe to be pristine image. A good witch and wizard they were, caretakers they were not. Early Years at Hogwarts The sorting hat went as she expected. House Slytherin just like her guardians. She had heard how highly regarded house Gryffindor and was desperately hoping she would be placed in that house. Alas wasn't meant to be. Her personality had become more cold compared to her time in Nigeria. She thought it was perhaps the weather and being around new accents. Being around others seemed to bring out the worst in her. 3rd Year Things have started to improve for Olabunmi. Slowing coming to terms with her situation. Olabunmi is now able to focus more on herself. She has new goals in mind. Become the best witch she can to help her parents stop hiding from whatever or whoever they are hiding from and save her siblings from their guardians. She has been lucky to make some friends this year. A problem she has had the previous two years. No longer feeling as uncomfortable in her own skin she branches out happy to learn about those she shares Hogwarts with. RP hooks Spent extra time in alchemy labs Slytherin Often sneak around past curfew Have lived in Lagos or Leicester Pure blood Interested about Uagadou